<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love At Gunpoint by Joksey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450614">Love At Gunpoint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joksey/pseuds/Joksey'>Joksey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M, No Magic AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joksey/pseuds/Joksey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Collab]</p>
<p>  At first glance, you'd think Adachi was a normal, boring person. The last thing you'd ever expect is for him to be in a gang, especially one so infamous and dangerous.</p>
<p>Adachi has lived a double life for years, but he learns that he's not the only one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, Tsuge Masato/Wataya Minato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tired In Tokyo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  It was a bright afternoon in Tokyo, the most populated city in the world. Even though it wasn't rush hour for office workers, the streets were full of students heading home or to internet cafes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyone who would see the city would notice its prosperity and liveliness. A person's only conclusion would be that it was a city full of youthful joy among the busy life of its residents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Tokyo is more than just its charming urban life as advertised to others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the shadows, there live the most dangerous group in the city, the traditional gangsters of Japan, who are feared by all. The yakuza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>People with bodies filled with tattoos, great muscular build, and the occasional black suits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The yakuza were hidden in Tokyo, in all of Japan actually, and were feared for their brutality and involvement with the criminal underworld.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting on the rooftop of a building sat one of those people, though you wouldn't know it by looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The building he was on belonged to </span>
  <b>Toyokawa</b>
  <span>, a manufacturing company that specialized in school stationery products.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unknown to the public, it was only a front to hide their identity as an infamous gang in the underworld known as the Kuroi Ryu group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While many were normal office workers to avoid suspicion, the rest hid intimidating tattoos underneath their suits, their ID as part of a specific yakuza group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi Kiyoshi, the person sitting tiredly on the rooftop, was part of this group. Adachi sighed out of pure exhaustion after a long night of work assigned to him by the gang leader [himself].</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rooftop was the only place he could go to eat an onigiri in peace and rest. It also didn't hurt that the view was beautiful [during] sunset.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he took a bite of his favorite onigiri, he was reminded of when someone called him out for eating it everyday. "Maybe I should start eating something else." He mused to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he took another bite, a younger boy opened the door to the rooftop with a loud scream, causing Adachi to jump a bit and choke on his food. "Aniki! Aniki!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi quickly caught his breath and waved his hand to call the boy over. "I'm right here. You don't need to yell." The boy quickly bowed and apologized, a lot quieter as he spoke this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah! I'm sorry, please forgive me!" Adachi waved it off. "N-No, it's fine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the boy stood up straight, Adachi asked him what he was doing there. "Boss wants you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having already guessed the reason, Adachi sighed. He stood up and ate the rest of his onigiri as he walked back into the building, the boy following quickly behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they made it to the room they were looking for, the boy bowed and left, leaving Adachi alone to knock on the door before entering when a voice from inside called him in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind the desk on the other side of the room was Urabe Kengo, the current gang leader and Adachi's adoptive brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, Adachi!" Urabe waved him over and Adachi closed the door behind him before standing in front of Urabe's desk. "Yes?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Urabe placed a stack of papers in front of him. "I need you to do some background checks for me. Can you do it?" Adachi eyed the papers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was half tempted to say no, but he knew he wouldn't, especially after he saw Urabe's pleading look directed at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi held back another sigh and asked defeatedly, "When do you need it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Urabe's expression brightened in a silent cheer, "I need it by tomorrow [night]." Adachi nodded and asked if he could leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he reached the hall outside, Adachi ruffled his hair in frustration before leaving the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night, Adachi tried to stay up for as long as he could trying to get as much information as he could before he had to go to school at the university a few blocks away from his apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost finals week, so he's been studying nonstop to prepare for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, that combined with the constant number of work Urabe assigns to him has led Adachi to become practically sleep deprived and in dire need of rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi knows that because of his close relationship [to] Urabe, he can just say no and it'd be assigned to another member.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi would never do that though. He always feels like he should do as much as he can to help Urabe and the others, even if it resulted in him suffering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all, in Adachi's eyes, Urabe and the rest of the gang are his saviors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi lost his parents when he was thirteen, leaving him stuck on the streets. It lasted for a few months until Urabe found him and took him in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Urabe was only a teen by then so he asked his dad, the leader at the time, to take Adachi in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi later found out that Urabe's dad was very close to his parents, so they took him in and allowed him to keep his family name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they took him off the streets, he was really jumpy and defensive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gang, who were all a lot nicer than he thought they'd be, helped him get used to everything enough to relax a bit, though he still got jumpy at times as old habits die hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of which, Adachi jumped at the sound of a knock at the door. When he got up and opened it, he was only half surprised to see Fujisaki standing there with her usual friendly smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fujisaki-san? What are you doing here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know you have finals exams all week starting today." Fujisaki gave him a soft look and he distantly wondered how she always seemed to know everything. "You should sleep Adachi."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, "No, I have to-" Fujisaki lightly pulled his hands from his face when he started to rub at his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi mumbled a thank you and was about to continue arguing with her until he saw the look she was giving him. "I know you care Adachi, but you should take care of yourself first."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was hesitant for a moment before he sighed and Fujisaki smiled in victory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi's not at all surprised that she won. Fujisaki is also in the gang. Everyone sees her as a motherly figure, including Adachi as she helped him when he first came to the gang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi left to wash up and came back to an empty room. The stack of papers given to him by Urabe were gone too and they were now replaced with a nutrient bottle and a note.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"</b>
  <b>
    <em>Good luck with your exams. I'll handle the info.</em>
  </b>
  <b>"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It even has a smiley face at the end</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. Adachi made sure his door was locked before turning off the lights and falling onto his bed face first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't realize how tired he really was until he found himself knocked out immediately after hitting the mattress.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Frustrated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Tired and yawning, Adachi walked into class and sat at his seat near the back. Adachi always arrived [a lot] earlier than others, so no one else was there but him and a [few] other students.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi placed his bag next to him and rested his head in his arms, hoping to rest his eyes for a bit before class started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard someone sit down next to him several minutes after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't think much of it until he felt someone petting his head lightly, as if they were afraid that they'd be bitten at any moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi's usual alertness was dampened by his extreme tiredness and he ended up slightly pushing into the comforting pressure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The person's hand froze for only a second before continuing with more confidence this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hand on Adachi's head felt slightly rough and calloused from use, yet it was so soft and gentle in its touches. It felt as if Adachi was something to be treasured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi doesn't know these hands, he's sure of it. They're different to any of his friends' hands, yet he didn't seem to care so much right now, not when it felt so nice and caring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi dozed off a bit at the gentle caresses and sighed in relaxation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't know how long he stayed that way, but he was shaken awake by his best friend and classmate, Tsuge Masato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were more people coming into the classroom when he opened his eyes and he stretched a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A distant part of his mind wondered who the person from before was, but the thought disappeared as he let out a small yawn, feeling much better than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not enough rest?" Adachi nodded and he could tell without looking that Tsuge was giving him a look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, I know." Tsuge sighed. "You always say that, yet you never take any of my advice." Adachi held back a groan at the familiar conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi met Tsuge when he was first taken in by Urabe and his dad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuge was assigned to help Adachi get used to everyone and teach him what it was really like to be in the gang that would soon become his family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi and Tsuge grew close very quickly considering they were actually a lot alike.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuge's no longer in the gang thanks to a deal Adachi helped him strike with Urabe once he was put into power, but he knows that Urabe tends to push a lot of work onto Adachi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Tsuge could scold Adachi anymore, they both heard a bunch of high pitched screams coming from their far left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither were surprised by the large crowd circling the area. After all, in the middle of it all was the king of the campus, Kurosawa Yuichi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone either envies or likes him, though Adachi could definitely see why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfect grades, perfect face, and perfect personality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily the professor walked in, effectively getting the crowd to disperse and sit in their own seats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As class started, Adachi couldn't help but notice the lingering looks given to Kurosawa by his fanclub. For some reason, he didn't like it at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The amount of admiration people had towards him was immense. It's as if the world would collapse if he was missing for even a day, and all hell would break loose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi sometimes even caught the teachers staring at Kurosawa at times, but they were more secretive about it. You wouldn't notice unless you were looking for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one did of course, but Adachi noticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi couldn't blame anyone though since he was also impressed by him. After all, Kurosawa is everything Adachi's always wanted for himself but could never be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi would always catch himself wishing he could have even a quarter of his talents. Maybe then he would be less of a burden to Urabe and the gang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's not like Adachi doesn't try to be more like Kurosawa, he's just come to accept that he'll never be able to reach such an impossible goal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he sulked internally, Adachi was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Kurosawa look his way and smile at him. Adachi startled as he realized that he was staring at him the entire time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel his face heat up in embarrassment as he quickly turned his attention to the teacher and let himself sink further into his seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, Tsuge was to his left, effectively hiding him behind his tall figure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He smiled at me..</span>
  </em>
  <span> That smile, which had every girl screaming at the sight of, was pointed directly at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi has seen it countless times by now, but having it pointed to him made him feel butterflies in his stomach, which he quickly pushed down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he thought that, he was suddenly reminded of the fact that he was caught staring and started panicking. He couldn't believe he let himself stare for so long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa could think he was a creep for staring so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh! I wish a hole would just swallow me up. Maybe then I won't be as embarrassed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi's mind was racing so much that he didn't realize that class had ended until he felt Tsuge shaking his shoulders a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi glanced around the room to find everyone leaving and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once school ended, Adachi walked home alone and fell on his bed the moment he got to his apartment. He prefered the small living space over the gang's base.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's glad he got Urabe to agree to him living here. It was both closer to the school and less suspicious than living in the dorms only to leave in the middle of the night a lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi still visited the gang whenever he got the chance, especially on the weekends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was very close to everyone thanks to his status in the gang, so they always spoil him, especially Fujisaki, who often convinces Urabe that he's giving Adachi too much work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi's still a bit awkward when it comes to interacting with everyone, but they've gotten used to it by now, so they don't mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Adachi's eyes started falling closed, he thought about how thankful he was that Urabe had found him on the street that one night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi swears that he would do anything to pay back his kindness.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>  Kurosawa was walking home happily, his head filled to the brim with his adorable classmate, when he heard someone calling his name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around to find his junior running towards him with his phone out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rokkaku? Something wrong?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rokkaku stopped in front of him and showed him the screen of his phone, causing Kurosawa's brow to furrow as he took the phone from him to read the brief message.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rokkaku spoke quickly and quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That Yoshida guy, the one that joined at the end of last year, is a spy from the Akarui Shori gang from the southside. He was caught gathering info on us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsk.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kurosawa gave Rokkaku his phone back before turning to a different direction from his apartment and walking with a sort of purpose, Rokkaku following quickly beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa made sure to keep his voice low enough so only his junior could hear him as they walked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Any info out of him?" He kept his question short and to the point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could see Rokkaku shake his head from the corner of his eye. "No, he won't talk. Aneki needs you to interrogate him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa nodded, mentally sighing as he prepared himself to do what needed to be done.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Trigger Warning: Mentions of Torture</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The moment they stepped into the building, Rokkaku and Kurosawa were led to a room hidden deep within. Their guide left and they knocked on the door, entering when a voice called them in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside was Kurosawa Yuzuki, their leader and Kurosawa's older sister. She was pacing behind a desk with her arms crossed. Kurosawa eyed her movements for a bit before saying something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aneki."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up at him with clenched fists and her pacing slowed down, but it didn't stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing how anxious she was, Kurosawa turned to Rokkaku and gave him a look. "Rokkaku, go find Minato and help him set up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rokkaku nodded and left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was gone, Yuzuki sighed. Before she started speaking, she rounded the desk and sat on it, softly tapping her fingers on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We don't know how much dirt he has on us and he won't talk. Fix it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa nodded, holding back a sigh. "Anything else?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Find out what you can about his gang and deal with them once you get the information. We can't have anyone ruining us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa nodded and turned to leave, but his name was called just before he could open the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yuichi." Kurosawa turned with his hand still on the doorknob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuzuki's expression was softer now. "Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa nodded again and left, immediately heading towards their </span>
  <em>
    <span>interrogation</span>
  </em>
  <span> room, where he was met with his junior and his blonde friend. "Ah! Kurosawa-san!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rokkaku waved happily, as if oblivious to what Kurosawa was about to do, as Minato simply nodded in acknowledgement of his presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is everything ready?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Rokkaku could yell it out, Minato spoke for him, "Mm."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa nodded before heading into the room. Minato must've seen something in Kurosawa's expression that Rokkaku didn't [as] he urged the overly enthusiastic man with him elsewhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa sighed as the door closed behind him, leaving him alone in a room with a man tied to a chair and blindfolded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man started squirming the moment he heard the door open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa ignored the man's struggling, far too used to this than he'd like, in favor of glancing at the many tools to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were placed on a [moving] table, just far enough from the man so he couldn't reach for it if he ever got the blindfold off or a hand free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa hated this job, but he was the best of the best and couldn't let everyone down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the table next to the varying tools was a phone and a set of bluetooth earbuds just for him. Kurosawa hated the sounds, the smell, and everything else that came with this job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he'll never turn down his family and push aside their safety.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all, one misstep and everyone could be put on an immediate hitlist. And Kurosawa would never allow that to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, he walked over to the table with dread filling his stomach and picked up the earbuds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thanked whatever gods there were that he could read lips instead of having to endure the sounds as he put on the earbuds and connected them to the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment he pressed play, everything seemed to fade away and his body went on auto pilot, all hesitation disappearing in almost an instant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After hours of the man screaming and becoming increasingly covered in blood, piss, and gasoline, Kurosawa left the room for the bathroom, leaving the clean up to someone else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spent almost half an hour just scrubbing and scrubbing at his hands until he gave up with a frustrated yell and punched the wall. He could feel his whole body shaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waited a minute for his body to cool down before leaving to his sister's office and relaying the information he got.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He decided to deal with the Akarui Shori gang later and headed home to his apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment he made it to the safety of his room, Kurosawa let himself fall to his knees, silently resting his head on his bed as he felt his entire body give up from exhaustion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes it felt as if he should hate himself for the things he's done, but he always gets distracted by thoughts of a certain angel before he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That angel's name is Adachi Kiyoshi, Kurosawa's quiet and introverted classmate with the cutest bedhead and adorable smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa had first noticed him 7 months before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unknowing to Adachi, he became Kurosawa's reason to look forward to waking up everyday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, in the present, Kurosawa stood up from where he sat and went to take a shower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he scrubbed every inch of his body with a sort of desperation, his thoughts drifted back to earlier that day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite what happened only an hour before, it was still the happiest day he's had in a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He arrived to school earlier than he usually would as his aneki hadn't given him any assignments the night before, which was quite rare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his luck, the only people in the class were a few guys huddled in the front corner playing a game and Adachi in the back, who had his head burried in his arms while he slept.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing as no one was paying attention, Kurosawa walked up the steps quietly and sat in the open chair next to Adachi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spent about a minute just watching him before the urge to reach out and touch him got to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully, Kurosawa placed his hand on Adachi's cute head, finally knowing the answer to whether Adachi's hair was really as soft as it looked or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Kurosawa was about to pull back and berate himself for touching Adachi without him knowing, he felt him push back against his hand, causing him to freeze in fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa quickly realized what Adachi did, calming him down and giving him more confidence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't believe he was doing this. He had never been this close to Adachi for this long, especially not like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Kurosawa pet Adachi's head, he let himself imagine they were already together, that he and Adachi were madly in love with each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It only lasted a short while since the rest of the class was starting to enter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sadly, Kurosawa had to move away to his own seat before anyone else could see them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he sat in the far left corner towards the back, Kurosawa would occasionally glance at the other corner to his right, watching as Adachi continued to sleep, completely relaxed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa was happy that he was the reason for that, especially since he knows that Adachi tends to be tired almost everyday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's also noticed that Adachi rarely ever let his guard down, so it made him even happier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, the highlight of his day was when he felt someone staring at him and turned to find Adachi looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mind was in chaos, but Kurosawa held back his excitement and merely smiled at him. It was cute how red he became as he tried to hide from Kurosawa's line of sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa found himself having to fight every urge in his body to not stand up in the middle of class and tackle Adachi in a tight hug and smother him in the adoration he deserves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What I would do to see him red from up close..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that thought lingering in his mind, Kurosawa turned off the water and dried himself off so he could change into a set of sleeping clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he picked up his clothes to put it on, his eyes got caught on a pair of blue silk pyjamas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed before getting dressed and turning off the lights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It doesn't matter. I can't risk Adachi getting involved with gangs anyway.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laid in his bed with heavy eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's impossible to be together.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. His Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Trigger Warning: Blood</b>
</p><p>  A week passed and a lot has happened in such a short time.</p><p>Kurosawa did as he was ordered and prepared an attack on the Akarui Shori gang using the info he got from their spy.</p><p>Kurosawa and the few he gathered were only supposed to send a warning by taking down some of their stronger members, everyone wearing a mask of some sort to hide their identities.</p><p>What they didn't expect though was for someone to be hiding during that time.</p><p>The beginning of the week was quiet at first and everyone was still oblivious to the fact that someone made a mistake, especially since it was their very own <em> Mr. Perfect </em>.</p><p>The night they attacked the Akarui Shori gang, Kurosawa ended up fighting [three] men at once, mostly using them against each other, so it's reasonable that his mask came off at least once.</p><p>Kurosawa, of course, didn't think anyone saw him since all three men were unconscious once it did.</p><p>By the time he found out, it was already too late. His mistake finally came to bite him in the ass only a few days later and he found himself being caught by surprise.</p><p>It was his own fault, really. If he paid more attention to his surroundings, he wouldn't have been hurt so easily.</p><p>It was late, hours after school had finished and just a bit after everyone went home from their clubs, when he was suddenly hit from behind the moment he got to a camera-free area.</p><p>He fell to the ground with a blooming pain in his back, but he ignored it quickly as he turned and found a man just a year or two younger than him about to attack again.</p><p>Kurosawa kicked at the man's leg, effectively knocking him to the ground face first. Kurosawa got up, pausing for a moment to regain his balance as dizziness hit him from moving so quickly.</p><p>While his eyes were closed to stop the world from spinning, Kurosawa heard something scrape the ground. It was only now that he realized that the man had a wooden stick with him.</p><p>He also realized that the man was already getting back up.</p><p>Kurosawa moved away just as the man swung the stick at him, just barely dodging a lethal hit to the face.</p><p>The man threw swing after swing at Kurosawa, who was careful to watch where he stepped so he wouldn't trip.</p><p>Once the man ran out of energy, Kurosawa grabbed the stick and yanked it, causing the man to stumble towards him from the force.</p><p>Kurosawa used this to his advantage and used his other hand to grab the man's head and knee him in the face.</p><p>The man stumbled backwards with a groan, letting go of the stick to [grab] his nose, which had to be broken considering the sickening <b>Crack</b> that came from it.</p><p>Kurosawa threw the stick far away from them and delivered a hard punch to the man's face, causing him to yell in pain.</p><p>Seeing his chance to attack again, Kurosawa rushed forward and aimed to punch him again.</p><p>What he didn't expect however, was for the man to have a knife hooked to the back of his pants.</p><p>The next thing he knew, there was a burning pain in his abdomen.</p><p>He hissed in pain as he stumbled backwards, his eyes stuck on the knife in the man's hand, giving them the chance to grab him in a chokehold.</p><p>Kurosawa struggled to pry the man off him with little success, and decided to take a different approach.</p><p>Just as he could feel his body going numb, Kurosawa stepped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach, setting him free.</p><p>He then turned around and tackled the man to the floor, ignoring the pain as he threw punch after punch in hopes of knocking the man out.</p><p>Once Kurosawa was sure the man was unconscious, he slid off of him and fell next to him.</p><p>Now that the adrenaline from the fight was fading away, Kurosawa could now feel every part of him hurting, especially the open knife wound currently bleeding out onto the floor.</p><p>With a groan and desperate attempts to catch his breath and maybe lessen the pain, Kurosawa laid on his back and held his stomach in an attempt to stop the bleeding, even just a little bit.</p><p>He was about to reach into his pocket to grab his phone when he realized that his vision was becoming blurry.</p><p>Despite blinking hard repeatedly, he still couldn't see.</p><p>What's even worse is that he knew he would pass out soon from the pain and blood loss.</p><p>He had half a mind to give up entirely, but for some reason, a distant voice called out for him and he knew he couldn't, even if he didn't know why.</p><p>"Kurosawa!"</p><p>Who it was that called him, Kurosawa didn't really know, not [in] the state he was in.</p><p>It was only when he woke up in what he thinks is the school's infirmary that he found out.</p><p>His eyes opened to the white ceiling and he wondered how he got there. When he heard the gasp from next to him though, he suddenly remembered.</p><p>The surprise attack, the fight, the knife wound in his abdomen, and someone calling for him when he was on the brink of unconsciousness.</p><p>With a jolt upwards, Kurosawa sat up and was suddenly aware of his button-up shirt being open.</p><p>Kurosawa turned to the earlier sound and found Adachi, of all people, staring at something.</p><p>Following his shocked gaze with [absolute] dread, Kurosawa's heart dropped when he saw his gang tattoo in full view for Adachi to see.</p><p>He stood up and tried to button his shirt back up, keeping his eyes away from Adachi in fear of what else he'd find.</p><p>Just as he did, he [hissed] in pain and clutched his abdomen as he struggled to stay standing.</p><p>The movement seemed to snap Adachi out of his daze and he was suddenly trying to get Kurosawa to sit back down.</p><p>Hearing the worry in Adachi's voice, he did as he was told and watched as he practically ran around the room looking for the supplies he needed.</p><p>Kurosawa sighed internally, <em> Adachi's so caring, even now. </em></p><p>Suddenly, Kurosawa became upset once he noticed that Adachi seemed very familiar with where everything was.</p><p>It made him question how many times Adachi [has] been hurt before without him noticing.</p><p>Despite that, he stayed quiet, as if he was afraid that the smallest of noises from him would scare Adachi off.</p><p>It took only a few moments, but Adachi finally finished cleaning and dressing his wound.</p><p>As soon as he was sure Adachi was done, Kurosawa pulled his shirt back on and buttoned it back up. Now that he felt a bit better, he stood up and tried to leave.</p><p>He was stopped by a gentle hand grabbing his arm.</p><p>"A-Are you-?" "Adachi.. Can you not tell anyone about any of this?"</p><p>Kurosawa didn't give him a chance to actually answer and left. Of course, he made sure to text his aneki about his current situation as he walked home, completely exhausted.</p><p>He can already tell that she was sending a clean up crew to deal with it.</p><p>Kurosawa knows he could trust Adachi to keep everything a secret, so he doesn't worry too much.</p><p>He still regrets making such a big mistake though, and he hates that it ended this way.</p><p>Luckily for him, the guy that attacked him was the aggresive and reckless type, so no one else knew about Kurosawa's identity.</p><p>One problem solved, but another still existing.</p><p>Kurosawa went to school the next day, most of his bruises and injuries hidden, and found Adachi looking nervous during class, occasionally throwing worried glances in his direction.</p><p>With his impeccable mask still on, Kurosawa scolded himself for letting his carelessness cause Adachi to fear him.</p><p>After all, the thought of Adachi ever looking at him in a bad light was his worst nightmare.</p><p>And now, it's become reality.</p><p>With that in mind, he spent the rest of the week sulking to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please do give me feedback, especially on the fight scene! It's been a while since I wrote one, so I'm interested in what you guys think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nervous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Kurosawa was right about one thing, Adachi </span>
  <b>was</b>
  <span> nervous, but not because he was afraid of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, he was nervous because he didn't know what to do with this information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night he found Kurosawa lying on the ground in a small pool of his own blood, Tsuge had suddenly remembered leaving a book in his clubroom and asked Adachi to get it for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In all honesty, Adachi wasn't expecting to find someone bleeding out on the floor, so he went to get Tsuge's book and was walking to meet up with him when he heard a soft </span>
  <b>Thud</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The noise was accompanied by the sound of someone groaning only a few seconds after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt a bit nostalgic and his instincts brought him around a few corners, only to find Kurosawa and someone else he vaguely recognized, bloody and bruised on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kurosawa!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While the other man was completely knocked out, Kurosawa was on the verge of passing out too, the reason obviously being the stab wound in his stomach, which was extremely worrying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi rushed over to him and surveyed the area with practiced diligence, quickly finding a wooden stick thrown far away from them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next thing he noticed was a bloody knife just a couple [feet] away from Kurosawa's attacker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What really caught his attention though was the design.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It looked so familiar, and that thought alone made his heart drop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly shoved Tsuge's book in his bag and pulled out a cloth, picking up the knife carefully. He wrapped it up and shoved it into a different pocket in his bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made a note to himself to find out who exactly Kurosawa's attacker is before picking Kurosawa up and rushing to the school infirmary with surprising speed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He may not look like it, but Adachi has had some experience with things like this, so he has a lot of strength and stamina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He used his foot to open the room door and laid Kurosawa onto the closest bed to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With practiced ease, Adachi checked Kurosawa's other wounds before moving on to the one in his abdomen once he determined the rest were minor injuries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lightly touching the wound with a gentle hand, Adachi sighed in relief when he found out that it wasn't in a vital area and it wasn't as bad as it looked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bit more relaxed now, Adachi dropped his bag by the wall and sent a quick text to Tsuge saying that he'd meet him later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi moved to the sink in the room and grabbed a clean cloth, running it under the water before squeezing it and walking back over to where Kurosawa was still unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He set the cloth next to him and started unbuttoning Kurosawa's shirt, not noticing Kurosawa's eyes opening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once all of the buttons were undone, Adachi pulled the shirt open and gasped, somehow only noticing Kurosawa's tattoo now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands had retreated quickly as if he was burned and he jumped in surprise when Kurosawa suddenly sat up, but his eyes were still stuck on his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi's mind was going a mile a minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of pained hissing pulled Adachi out of his thoughts and he quickly tried to get Kurosawa to let him help with his wounds. Thankfully, he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes of finding more supplies and cleaning the stab wound, Adachi finally wrapped it with a roll of bandage, making sure it was tight [but] not constricting his breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa's was [almost] immediate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood up and tried to leave, but Adachi stopped him. "A-Are you-?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, he didn't know why he stopped him or what he wanted to ask him, so he was almost relieved when Kurosawa interrupted him, and he watched his back as he left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi spent minutes just standing there and trying to process everything that's happened so far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you were to see him now, you'd honestly think he was a statue or something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, all of a sudden, he practically yelled, "Eh!?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the rest of the night, Adachi was in a daze of wild thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kurosawa's in a gang?? The Kage Okami group of all things!? What do I do??</span>
  </em>
  <span> By the time Adachi got home, his lip was bruised from chewing on it so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thing is, the Kage Okami group is very secretive about their identities, just like Adachi's [group].</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's a very few amount of people who know who they are, Adachi included, and he only knows what their signature tattoo looks like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, they're almost on par with Adachi's gang. There's even a sort of peace treaty between the two [groups], but their relationship is strained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that he thinks about it, Adachi remembers overhearing Urabe giving orders to someone else to keep an ear out for what they can about the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi can tell that Urabe's worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although their group is just as secretive, Urabe's afraid that they'll want to overthrow them, especially with their rapid growth [recently].</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some might call him paranoid, but Adachi knows that in this line of work, anything is possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because of his chaotic thoughts, Adachi ended up staying up all night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't even realize that sun had risen until his alarm rang and he had to get to school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today, Adachi fidgeted in his seat as he waited for class to work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was pulled out of his thoughts when someone sat down next to him. He looked up to find Tsuge pulling out his notebook and was quick to look away when he turned to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Adachi." Without looking, he said, "Hm?" He could hear Tsuge sigh from behind him. "What happened last night?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi startled a bit at the question, wondering for a split second if Tsuge knew, then quickly realized what he meant. Then he remembered everything else about that night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll tell you later."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The quietness of his voice and the slight change in his eyes told Tsuge that it was gang related.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuge nodded and turned forward, facing the teacher, who wasn't there when Adachi last looked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All throughout class, Adachi couldn't focus on a single thing they said, too busy wondering if he should tell Tsuge about Kurosawa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes, he'd even glance at Kurosawa without realizing it, instinctively searching for any visible bruises.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he felt a tug on his sleeve, Adachi realized that class had just finished. Tsuge could tell that whatever Adachi was going to tell him bothered him, so he waited for Adachi to stand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi let Tsuge lead him to a private area so they could talk and took a second to calm his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuge, who was used to Adachi's nervousness, waited patiently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi told him everything that happened the night before, including Kurosawa's identity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he talked about it, he realized why Kurosawa's attacker seemed so familiar and made a mental note to check later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man was one of the people that Urabe assigned to him for background checks when a certain gang was causing [some] trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi remembers writing a report about the man being the type who talks with their fist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then it can't be him.. But who could it be?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi decided to leave that part out and asked Tsuge what he should do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuge was surprised, but he didn't let it show on his face in case it only made Adachi even more nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought about for only a second before asking, "Well, do you </span>
  <b>have</b>
  <span> to do anything?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Adachi didn't answer, Tsuge continued, "It's good to be cautious, but they haven't done anything yet." Adachi's focus drifted to the side as he thought about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't suggest you do anything rash like picking a fight either."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi hummed and nodded in understanding, letting the "</span>
  <em>
    <span>As if </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I'd</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> pick a fight</span>
  </em>
  <span>" go unsaid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two seperated and Adachi thought about it as he went home. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think I know what to do.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Caution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Adachi was aware of the dark world of Yakuzas since he could first remember. He knew that even if they were one of the most feared gangs at the moment, they needed to lay low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks to this secretive nature, Adachi was taught not to trust anyone. Urabe's always told him that anyone could be an enemy, and that amongst the allies, anyone can be a backstabber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his relationship with Kurosawa was nothing more than [ordinary] classmates. Two people who would occasionally pass each other but never say a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurosawa being in a gang so well known yet not, even Adachi, who knows not to judge a book by its cover, couldn't imagine it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's something he </span>
  <b>still</b>
  <span> doesn't expect, even after thinking it over many times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Being a Yakuza doesn't suit him at all." Adachi mumbled to himself as he stared at his ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He'd be better suited as a prince instead." He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, it's not like it suits me either..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Majority of the yakuza end their education after high school, looking absolutely intimidating with their many tattoos, peircings, and muscle mass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adachi on the other hand looked like a normal college student.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was skinny, only had the one tattoo on his back to signify his gang relation, and a few peircings that he'd always hide using his messy hair. It sometimes amused him really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While most Yakuza were distant towards others because of issues in trust, Adachi and Tsuge were both secretive by nature, so joining a gang didn't affect their social lives at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, he's glad Urabe allowed him to study in college. He may not have made any new friends, but it was still fun, especially with his best friend in his class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It gave him the chance to feel like a normal student for a few hours. No gangs, no guns, and no life threatening consequences.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he thought about it, he wondered if Kurosawa was like him. Using college as an escape from his life, even if it didn't last very long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, he seems really good at keeping his double life a secret despite how popular and sociable he seems. Even now, it was impossible to imagine him being in a gang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurosawa, someone who always seemed like such an open book, was now mysterious and confusing to the point of giving Adachi a headache from thinking about it so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It scared him. It was a sudden reminder that even the impossible could happen if you weren't cautious enough, and it could easily bite you in the ass if you aren't careful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realized that there was so much he doesn't actually know about Kurosawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So much questions floated through his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is his personality just a facade? How dangerous is he really? Is he really a threat to my family?</span>
  </em>
  <span> His thoughts took a pause, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does he know about me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. When I saw his tattoo, he just looked so.. guilty..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Adachi turned on his side from where he laid on his bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But why..?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The gang Kurosawa was apparently in was on tight terms with his own from a past power struggle between the two before a truce was decided on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now the two groups would often try to avoid the other, creating a routine in order to do so, and only ever offering help if another gang was becoming a threat. Nothing more, nothing less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But things were becoming more strained by the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adachi doesn't really know why. Neither he or anyone else were told anything about it, the only reason he knew being because he knows how Urabe's like, especially when he's anxious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's been acting more cautious, tightening security, sending more people out on patrols, and the biggest hint, he's been trying to keep Adachi busy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That last reason is why he often ignores Tsuge's advice to tell Urabe off when he gives him a bunch of assignments in a row.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one, besides Fujisaki, who's always so terrifyingly perceptive, knows Urabe as well as Adachi does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most think less of Urabe because of how much work he pushes off on him, only assuming that it's because of how rarely Adachi ever said no to [him]. But Adachi respects him the most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Urabe, despite how it may seem to everyone else, goes easy on Adachi in comparison to the others, and Adachi's highly aware of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone may think of Adachi as innocent and mostly oblivious, and they are right to some level, but his naturally cautious personality allows him to see things others don't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows that Urabe purposely gives him more background work than field work, not because he thinks Adachi can't handle it, but because he doesn't want Adachi to be just like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adachi's always known this, and though he does feel thankful for it, it also frustrates him that Urabe wants to keep him sheltered. But he gets it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows that because of Urabe's position in the gang, he's had to make decisions that would scar a normal person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's why he'd never complain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, the work he's given is just as important as any other job in the gang since it keeps his family safe and prepared for any possible danger while on a mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when Urabe started hiding more secrets and paid more attention to the Kage Okami group, Adachi knew that something was off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which leads him to his current problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While his gang and Kurosawa's weren't enemies, they also weren't technically allies. But when he found Kurosawa bleeding out on the campus ground..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It scared him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only because he thought he was a civilian at the time, or because he admired him, but also because it reminded him of the danger his own family could face at any moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many in his gang were regularly given field work that usually involved fighting, so it's not a surprise that a few get hurt every now and then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when he saw Kurosawa heavily injured and on the verge of passing out, he got chills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it only got worse when his mind finally took in the fact that he was knifed, and by that specific knife too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the one of a kind design of the knife that often haunted his dreams on his worst days almost made him throw up. That knife, that was so vivid in his memories, made him sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, or unfortunately, he knows that the man that attacked Kurosawa wasn't the same as the one from so long ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, the fact that the man had the knife in the first place was kept as a note in the back of Adachi's mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which reminds him, Urabe made an anouncement that everyone was to keep a lookout on said man's group, which means that Kurosawa probably told his gang about the attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Urabe hadn't given him any work today, so he was free to sleep all of his problems away, which is exactly what he planned to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, since the next day was a Saturday, he now had time to do some of his own personal research.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So with a final thought back to Kurosawa and the knife he was attacked with, Adachi closed his eyes and allowed his consciousness to drift off into a memory filled dream.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the long delay. My partner was having scheduling troubles and I could only get her draft a day ago. Luckily, I managed to fix and change it while also creating a new chapter.</p><p>Since I don't want to double post because of my own personal preference, I will probably post it some time tomorrow instead!</p><p>Feel free to comment whatever, even if it's just a string of emojis or just a plain keyboard smash. Y'all have no idea how encouraging those could be.</p><p>Peace out!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Knife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  When Adachi woke up on Sunday, he took the now clean knife that was used on Kurosawa with him to Tsuge's house and asked him if he recognized where it came from.</p><p>Tsuge hummed in thought as he tried to think.</p><p>Adachi pet Udon, who was now purring loudly on his lap while rubbing [its] head on Adachi's palm. "Well?" Tsuge ran his finger across the engraved dragon wrapped around a wolf.</p><p>"While most Yakuza are signatured with a dragon, the wolf is definitely more rare, especially with both combined.. Hm.."</p><p>Tsuge placed the knife in Adachi's free hand and gave him a questioning look.</p><p>"Where did you get it anyway?"</p><p>He lied. "One of the younger members were attacked by an unknown but the culprit can't give us any answers, so Urabe wants me to find out what gang he might've been in."</p><p>Tsuge nodded, turning in his chair to face his bookshelf as he easily believed Adachi.</p><p>While Tsuge could be incredibly smart and perceptive at times, he had no reason to think that Adachi would lie to him.</p><p>After all, Adachi was surprisingly harder to read than most people, and the deal Tsuge had with Urabe made Tsuge the go-to info broker for the gang.</p><p>Tsuge's observant personality made him the perfect person for the job, so it wasn't exactly uncommon for Urabe to demand info from Tsuge anyway, so he never questioned it.</p><p>Besides, many of the older members of the gang, Tsuge and Urabe included, had a sort of soft spot for the younger members.</p><p>Anyways, Adachi was pulled from his thoughts when Tsuge pulled a few books out from a secret area behind his bookshelf, where anything related to the gang were hidden.</p><p>He skimmed through two of the books until he finally stopped on a single page in the third one.</p><p>Tsuge turned back to his desk and wrote a very short list on a piece of paper.</p><p>"Unfortunately, I don't have much info on this, but I do know of three gangs with this specific combination."</p><p>Adachi took the offered paper as Tsuge continued.</p><p>"While only one is currently active, the other two were practically wiped out by unknowns. They were both ended years ago at different times. Neither have any known members still existing."</p><p>Adachi nodded before folding the paper carefully and stuffing it into his pocket.</p><p>"The only possible hint to their demise would be that a <em> wolf attacked another wolf </em>, especially with the world we live in."</p><p>Tsuge suddenly raised a hand as if he just thought of something.</p><p>He mumbled to himself, "I should add that to my next novel.." He spun his chair before rushing to open a doc on his laptop as he got into a writing fervor.</p><p>Adachi shook his head with a fond smile before pulling Tsuge out of his brainstorming.</p><p>"Tsuge." No answer.</p><p>After a few more calls, Tsuge finally turned with an embarrassed cough before apologizing.</p><p>Honestly, Adachi might get annoyed at times when his friend got like this, but he was glad that he was passionate about something, unlike Adachi.</p><p>"I'm sorry I couldn't give you much." Adachi shook his head. "No no, it's fine. I can handle the rest."</p><p>Tsuge nodded, and Udon, as if sensing that Adachi was about to leave, stood up with a final purr and hopped off of him onto his cat tree.</p><p>Adachi dusted himself off as he stood before waving Tsuge and Udon goodbye and leaving.</p><p>As he walked through the streets to go home, he couldn't help but to stop and get himself a double mayo onigiri, to which he sighed to himself.</p><p>He knows that he should probably start eating something else, but he's somehow become too addicted.</p><p>Besides, with his thoughts constantly going back to his problem involving Kurosawa, he feels like he needs the comfort food.</p><p>It still shakes him every time he remembers that Kurosawa is in a gang.</p><p>Adachi's steps came to a halt as he stopped in a deserted street with a sudden realization.</p><p>Usually it'd be a problem if a Yakuza's identity were revealed, especially considering the gang Kurosawa's in, and yet he hadn't done more than ask Adachi to keep it a secret.</p><p>It confused Adachi to no end as he started walking home faster than before, the rest of his onigiri shoved into his mouth as he thought hard.</p><p>There was nothing pointing to Adachi not saying anything, he's not even sure they've spoken to each other before, but Kurosawa still seemed to trust Adachi.</p><p>Still, it was a plus for Adachi now that he'd made up his mind on what to do with the whole Kurosawa being in a gang problem.</p><p>Though, it was possible that he was just like Tsuge and wanted to leave the gang for a less violent and more normal life. After all, not everyone's as lucky as Tsuge was when he left.</p><p>It was definitely possible, which is why he's glad he decided what he had.</p><p>After Adachi had asked Tsuge for advice on what to do with the info he now had on Kurosawa, he decided not to tell anyone else yet.</p><p>Instead, he'll just get as much info on him as he could, and to do that, he'll need to get close to him somehow. Luckily for him, the trust put in him gave him a small pass.</p><p>Thankfully, his shy presence often made it easy for others to forget that he was there until it was too late, and his appearance made him seem trusting to those who did notice him.</p><p>So after a bit more of research on other things, Adachi fell into another dream plagued with memories.</p><p>He woke up the next morning and got ready for school, completely ignoring the nightmares, and left as soon as he was done.</p><p>As he walked to school, his mind kept circling Kurosawa.</p><p>Adachi let the walk calm him down a bit as he tried to prepare himself for what he was gonna do.</p><p>Once he was in front of the door to his class, he stopped and took a deep breath.</p><p>When he finally opened the door, he looked to the back of the class and found what he was looking for. Perfect Kurosawa, sitting alone at his desk in the empty classroom, staring outside.</p><p>It started early last week.</p><p>Kurosawa, who usually came in later with a crowd of fans surrounding him, had begun coming to class around the same time Adachi does.</p><p>Fortunately for Adachi, it also meant that he'd have a chance to talk to Kurosawa alone since there was usually no one in class until way later.</p><p>So with another quiet breath, Adachi gripped the straps of his bag and walked up the steps, turning to his right and startling Kurosawa when he stopped in front of him.</p><p>"Adachi..?"</p><p>"U-Um.." Actually putting his plan into action seemed to be more nerve wracking than he thought.</p><p>"A--" "Last week, I.." <em> What do I say? I had something planned but-- </em></p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>Adachi's head shot up from where it drifted downwards. "I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't want you to have to see.. well, <b>any</b> of that."</p><p>Kurosawa was now looking at his fidgeting hands on the desk, looking completely guilty and regretful with a hint of nervousness and fear, so he couldn't see the look on Adachi's face.</p><p>If he were to look up now, he'd see shock and uncertainty on Adachi's now red face.</p><p>He couldn't believe it. Kurosawa, perfect and always composed, now looked openly upset with himself.</p><p>Not only that, but he's also apologizing for <b>scaring him</b>..</p><p>Adachi shook his head and tried to get his heartbeat under control. <em> It's okay. This is fine. It's not like I'm doing this to hurt him. I'm just being cautious. </em></p><p>With a quiet inhale, Adachi decided to let a small truth out.</p><p>"I wasn't scared.."</p><p>Kurosawa looked up in confusion at Adachi who he was looking to the floor, allowing his messy bangs to cover and hide his face.</p><p>"I was startled seeing you so hurt and I thought you'd be in a lot of pain, so I panicked. You don't need to apologize."</p><p>"Really..? You mean that?"</p><p>Adachi looked up and found hopeful eyes staring at him.</p><p>It honestly startled him to see such a look directed at him by Kurosawa of all people. Luckily, he just barely managed to keep himself from jumping, deciding to nod [timidly] instead.</p><p>He was then being rewarded with a relieved smile less than a [second] later, and he could feel his heartbeat picking up again.</p><p>He turned and sat in his own seat, sighing from his own relief. He was just in time too since a small group started to enter, but he paid them no mind.</p><p>Instead, he got lost in his thoughts, specifically the ones about Kurosawa.</p><p>In that moment, he couldn't seem to care less about the rest of the world as his lips curved up into a small smile without him noticing.</p><p>But someone else <b>did</b> notice. And that person had never felt happier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Over the course of a month, Adachi's been getting closer to Kurosawa bit by bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa was reluctant at first, still worried about dragging Adachi into danger, but after a bit of persistence, Adachi finally got through to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From talking occasionally before class starts, to talking at lunch, and then to talking outside of school-- when they're not </span>
  <em>
    <span>busy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the while Adachi used this as an excuse to observe Kurosawa up close, the person in question was oblivious to it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It almost hurt whenever Adachi thought about it, but he'd always push the thoughts aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lately however, it's been getting harder and harder to do so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The main reason being because of his conflicting feelings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not only does he feel guilty for betraying Kurosawa's trust in him, but he's also been getting butterflies in his stomach the more he hangs out with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After every heartfelt talk, every personal conversation, every discussion they've had, the feeling has only increased more and more with no sign of stopping. And he knows exactly what it is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's not dumb enough not to, plus he's felt it a few times before, but it doesn't make it any easier, especially considering they're both from different sides of a possible war.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was honestly exhausting trying to sort it out, so he's been trying to ignore it altogether.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It worked for a while too, allowing him to enjoy it just a bit, but now everything's catching up to him all at once, especially now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>School had just finished and since he didn't participate in a club, he went straight home, only to realize that he forgot to grab his key before he left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi groaned before walking down the steps of his apartment and back down the street as he tried to call Tsuge with no luck. He sighed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>He probably turned off his phone again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuge and Fujisaki both have a spare key in case something like this happened, but it was pointless now that they were </span>
  <b>both</b>
  <span> busy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So much for that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi sent a text to Tsuge that he hoped he would see and, not knowing what to do now, decided to walk around for a bit. It was surprisingly calming though, so he couldn't complain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He forgot how peaceful it could be to just walk around the city for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, he was so content that he didn't even notice that it was dark out until he heard his name being called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi turned behind him with a small jump to a surprised Kurosawa staring at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing here so late at night?" Kurosawa gave him a quick once over. "You still have your bag on too, did something happen?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not really. I got locked out of my apartment and took a walk. I was waiting for my friend to text me," He checked his phone and found no new notification. "But I don't think he will."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi put his phone back into his pocket as he sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll probably have to stay at an internet cafe tonight. Thankfully there's no school tomorrow."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He mumbled the last parts, only intending it for himself, but it seems he underestimated Kurosawa's hearing until he said, "Why not stay at my place instead?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi's head whipped so fast he swore he could hear it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My place is nearby and it's better than staying overnight at a cafe. Besides, I read the newest volume for Ragna Crimson recently and I wanted to hear your thoughts on it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi </span>
  <b>really</b>
  <span> wanted to say no, and he was about to, but then Kurosawa was giving him a hopeful look and he just.. couldn't.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, with a defeated sigh, Adachi agreed. He was immediately rewarded with that bright and handsome smile of his and suddenly, it didn't seem so bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they both got to Kurosawa's apartment, Kurosawa gave Adachi a pair of clothes-- to which Adachi wonders why it fits so well-- and let him take a bath before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they were both done, they spent the entire night just talking. It was mostly at random, with things like school, their shared liking towards mangas, and family-- specifically, their parents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi honestly has no idea how they got to that last point, but it made him feel a mix of things all at once anyways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa, always so observant, seemed to notice the drop in Adachi's mood instantly. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was a sore topic."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi shook his head, which he now realized was resting on top of his knees, which were both brought up on the couch with his arms wrapped protectively around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's fine. I never really told anyone about them, so it makes sense that you wouldn't know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi let his eyes fall closed as he buried his head into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the same time, he felt Kurosawa move from next to him. Not long after, Adachi felt a hesitant hand on his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi stopped himself from jumping at the touch and let it rub his back soothingly as he stayed quiet. Kurosawa on the other hand started speaking in a soft voice in hopes to comfort him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't have to say anything, but know that you're not alone." Adachi peeked out of his arms to look at Kurosawa and found him looking at him with a distant look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made him curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened to your parents?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi immediately regretted asking such a rude question, but Kurosawa was already replying by the time he tried to take it back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They died a long time ago." He sighed, "Now it's just my sister and I, but we get through it.. together."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi stared at him in [awe].</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They've been hanging out for a few months now, but Adachi feels like Kurosawa's been holding things back when it comes to his emotions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi can't really say anything since he's been hiding even more from Kurosawa, even after trusting his secret with him, but he's still glad to hear something so </span>
  <b>real</b>
  <span> coming from Kurosawa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a rare moment for Kurosawa to say something filled with such pain out loud, so it surprised Adachi that he'd do it to make him feel better-- and it did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was almost instantly ruined when Adachi started feeling guilty again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi felt his body tense up and hid his face between his knees again before repeating a sort of mantra in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm not doing anything wrong, I'm just being cautious. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Lies.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm just making sure he's not a threat. I'm not hurting anyone. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Lies.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mantra would usually help him fight off the growing pain of guilt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It always helped him push all of his thoughts </span>
  <em>
    <span>truths</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the back of his mind, but having the [very] subject of his guilt sitting next to him only seemed to make him feel [even] worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He almost sighed out loud.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I don't want to hurt him..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Adachi found his body relaxing and his eyelids feeling heavy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He forced his eyes to stay open long enough to realize that Kurosawa was hugging him and calling his name softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt so foreign and yet so comforting, and in less than a minute, Adachi felt himself falling asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Kurosawa can admit that tonight was not the greatest..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The start of the day was as great as it always is when he gets to spend some time alone with Adachi before class, but that was ruined when Rokkaku came looking for him after school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that, it was chaos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got to their base and found many problems.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was running all over the place after finding out someone was leaking secrets, aneki was stuck in her office giving orders, and worst of all, Kurosawa had to "</span>
  <em>
    <span>talk to</span>
  </em>
  <span>" a few people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the busiest day they've had in a long while, and he can honestly say he didn't miss it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily he was able to avoid making a mess-- more or less, so he simply changed onto some spare clothes he kept at the base and washed his hands hard enough to scar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time he left to go home, the sky was almost completely dark, save for the lights from the street lamps and nearby buildings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On his way home, he was about to walk into a store when luck decided to reward him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts had once again gone back to his comforting angel-- Adachi, when he thought he saw him walk past him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Adachi?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His angel turned to him startled. Kurosawa took a few steps towards him while taking note of the familiar school bag still on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing here so late at night? You still have your bag on too, did something happen?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa's growing worry was put down almost immediately when Adachi told him that he was just locked out of his apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Kurosawa's relief was quickly turned to a frown when he heard Adachi mumbling something about an internet cafe. That's when he got an idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and thought it through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I mean, it's better than just letting him stay in a random cafe for the night.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, he nodded to himself and told Adachi, who was still looking down, that he could stay at his house instead. "Eh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa kept himself from [panicking] and tried his best to convince Adachi to say yes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It makes sense that Kurosawa almost jumped in joy when he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that'd be extremely embarrassing to do in front of Adachi, so he let his smile grow instead. Once they both got to Kurosawa's place, the said person felt like he was walking on a cloud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not only was Adachi now wearing the pajamas he bought while thinking about him, he looked absolutely stunning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clothes Kurosawa gave Adachi fit so perfectly and his hair was still kinda wet, and it was </span>
  <b>so much better</b>
  <span> than Kurosawa had imagined that it was almost overwhelming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Kurosawa got out of the bath after Adachi, they made tea and sat on the couch so they could talk. It was going so well until they started talking about another action-filled manga.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The main characters were half twins with a tragic past that left them both as the sole survivors of their family of six; Them, their parents, and two younger siblings by 4-5 years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were all adopted, but they were all close nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was when Kurosawa started talking about the main characters' parents that he noticed Adachi closing himself off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa's words faded away immediately once he did, and it hurt him so much to see Adachi curling himself into a ball, as if he were trying to hide himself from the entire world. "I'm sorry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa scolded himself for not noticing Adachi's discomfort sooner. "I didn't realize it was a sore topic." Adachi shook his head and waved it off, as if it was no big deal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa watched as Adachi hid his face in his arms, and he couldn't help but want to help him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without realizing it, he moved closer to Adachi and rubbed his back soothingly, only slightly hesitating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't have to say anything, but know that you're not alone." And Kurosawa meant it. Thinking back on his own past, Kurosawa almost missed Adachi peaking out of his arms at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shot him a small smile and waited. It was only a second later that Adachi asked him, "What happened to your parents?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't too surprised about the question, and though he noticed Adachi starting to regret what he said, he wasn't offended. To be honest, if it's Adachi, he'd tell him anything if he asked him to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He told Adachi the short version and was gifted with a look of what he thinks is awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It confused him as to why that expression was being pointed at him now, but Adachi was suddenly tense and hiding again, and Kurosawa regrets jinxing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could tell immediately that whatever was bothering him was making him feel worse and worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa wanted to help him but he didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of and pulled Adachi into a gentle hug while calling his name a few times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was how he'd usually help his aneki whenever she got like this, and he's extremely glad that it seemed to be working now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi's grip around his legs started to loosen and his body started leaning on Kurosawa's, his breathing evening out after a few minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa sighed in relief and let himself admire Adachi for a little while longer before picking him up gently and placing him on the futon they'd set up earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa pulled the blanket over Adachi and just sat there for a moment, wondering what had effected Adachi so much. He said a quiet goodnight and got up to turn the lights off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a final glance to his sleeping angel, Kurosawa left the room for his own and closed the door behind him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>980 Words.. Not my best chapter, but my partner really wanted more Kurosawa and I like writing different pov's on situations (which I haven't done in a while, so it sucks dicks) so..</p>
<p>Also, February seems to be draining every writer I know at once (so weird) so I'm not alone in feeling.. down, but I'm trying at least. So if you're a writer who's not doing so hot atm, don't worry.</p>
<p>Just do what you can and try reading other stories for inspo during this cool-down time (I've been hanging out with too many CM fans, everything's so mushy now. I can't stand it, I swear)</p>
<p>Peace.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  The morning was a bright and warm one.</p>
<p>Adachi slept soundly the night before, more so than usual. Whether it was because of high fatigue or simply because of Kurosawa's extra soft futon, he didn't know.</p>
<p>When he woke up, the soft sunlight greeted him through the window. He rubbed his eyes lazily as he sat up with a big yawn, completely unaware of the eyes currently on him.</p>
<p>It was almost criminal.</p>
<p>Kurosawa, who was just finishing up [his] cooking, turned just in time to see Adachi wake up.</p>
<p>In Kurosawa's eyes, Adachi looked like a tired bunny waking from its nap. The scene was so adorable and wholesome that Kurosawa forgot to look away. He just stared in admiration.</p>
<p>He was so in awe at the fact that he was actually witnessing this that Adachi turning to him caught him off guard.</p>
<p>Luckily, Kurosawa recovered quickly enough that Adachi didn't seem to notice.</p>
<p>Still, he panicked on the inside. <em> What if Adachi knows? Would he think I'm weird? </em></p>
<p>He mentally shook the thoughts away as he plated the food, turning back to Adachi with a [small] smile. "Good morning, Adachi."</p>
<p>"Good morning," Adachi greeted back, his voice still groggy from sleep.</p>
<p>
  <em> Ah, cute. </em>
</p>
<p>Kurosawa quickly realized that he was staring again and turned back to the plates of food on the counter instead. "Want some breakfast? I made tamagoyaki." "Mm."</p>
<p>Kurosawa could almost hear the delight in Adachi's voice, but he focused instead on placing the plates on the dining table as he heard shuffling coming from Adachi's direction.</p>
<p>"Itadakimasu." As both started eating, Kurosawa tried to watch for Adachi's expression discreetly. And it was worth it.</p>
<p>"Yum!"</p>
<p>Adachi looked up at Kurosawa with a happy light in his eyes. "These are really good! You eat tamagoyaki sweet?" Kurosawa shrugged, but he was smiling. "Sometimes."</p>
<p>Adachi looked back down to his plate and took another bite of his food. "These are my favorite."</p>
<p>Kurosawa hummed. Of course, he knew all along that Adachi really liked Japanese food, how he liked his food sweet rather than salty.</p>
<p>He's seen his lunch choices in the school cafeteria, so of course he does.</p>
<p>He knew that Adachi would like it, but hearing his approval still made his heart skip a beat. Without realizing it, Kurosawa's lips were drawn into a smile.</p>
<p>He didn't know being praised like this would make him feel this way, especially since he's been praised many times for different things.</p>
<p>Adachi, on the other hand, was too busy eating such delicious food to notice Kurosawa's expression.</p>
<p>He thought, <em> Wow, this is </em> <b> <em>really</em> </b> <em> good. I didn't know Kurosawa could cook so well. It makes me wonder what else he can do. </em></p>
<p>Huh. Just when you think someone couldn't be anymore perfect, they always prove you wrong.</p>
<p>Once they both were finished eating, they placed their dishes in the sink to be washed.</p>
<p>Kurosawa stood at the sink and began cleaning everything when he heard moving from behind him. When he turned, he saw Adachi cleaning the table then his futon, which was still set up.</p>
<p>It made Kurosawa smile, and yet his heart clenched in his chest.</p>
<p>This felt so domestic, so natural, that it almost made him think that they were actually dating.</p>
<p>Then reality washes over him like a waterfall. Cold, heavy, and almost suffocating.</p>
<p>He realizes just as Adachi's finishing up that he's staring, so he turns his attention back to the contents of the sink, completely unaware of the expression he's making.</p>
<p>But Adachi is, he sees it, and it confuses him.</p>
<p>One minute Kurosawa's smiling, crinkles and everything, but now.. he looks sad..</p>
<p>Adachi wonders what could have happened in the short time he was looking away, what's made him so upset.</p>
<p>He wants to ask, wants to help, but before he can, the sound of a doorbell goes off.</p>
<p>Kurosawa wiped his hands on a towel before leaving the room to find out who it was. Adachi watched him go before deciding that he should probably change into regular clothes.</p>
<p>So he dug through his backpack. He's really glad he always has an extra set of clothes on hand just in case. After all, it doesn't hurt to be cautious.</p>
<p>He holds the plastic bag of clothes in his arm as he looks for the bathroom to change in.</p>
<p>As he closes the door behind him, he can vaguely hear someone say loudly, "<em>Good morning senpai!</em>"</p>
<p>He finds the voice familiar, but he pushes the thought to the back of his mind in favor of stripping out of his clothes and into the other.</p>
<p>He finishes quickly and folds the pajama set before walking back out to the room he woke up in. As he does, he hears talking.</p>
<p>"<em>What are you doing here so early for, Rokkaku?</em>" Ah. <em> So that's why he sounded so familiar. </em></p>
<p>Everyone knows of Rokkaku just as much as they know Kurosawa. He's one of the only people in school to actually talk to Kurosawa, the rest either intimidated or too scared to impose.</p>
<p>Adachi's met him a few times before, but nothing more than that.</p>
<p>He sometimes finds him weird though. Not weird as in "<em>He's just another weird teenager</em>" either, but he can't quite name it.</p>
<p>It just always feels as if there's something hiding under the <em> cheerful youth </em> facade he puts on.</p>
<p>He didn't really get it before. That is, until now.</p>
<p>Adachi pulled himself out of his thoughts and was just about to grab the door handle until he heard Rokkaku continue loudly.</p>
<p>"Ah, Aneki says there's a problem with the Kuroi Ry--" <em> Eh? </em></p>
<p>Rokkaku was immediately shushed by Kurosawa, who regretted asking. He put his hand over Rokkaku's mouth and dropped his voice into a whisper.</p>
<p>"Sh, not so loud. I have someone over."</p>
<p>Rokkaku tilted his head slightly in confusion, but he didn't question it, instead nodding and dropping his voice to the same level as Kurosawa.</p>
<p>Adachi on the other hand had to strain his ears to hear what they were saying, eventually deciding to press his ear up against the door quietly. Thankfully, they didn't seem to notice.</p>
<p>"Aneki says we're having trouble with the Kuroi Ryu gang again." <em> Eh? </em> "What happened?"</p>
<p>"After you left yesterday, aneki had everything on lockdown. We caught the rat after a few hours and found out they were from that one group that we have a truce with." <em> What..? </em></p>
<p>"Are you sure?" "Mm. We checked for their tattoo and found it on their back." <em> No way </em>, Adachi thought.</p>
<p><em> As far as I know, no one in the gang was sent as a spy anywhere.. </em> He made a mental note to check later, but for now, he tuned back into the conversation.</p>
<p>"What do you think we should do, senpai?" Kurosawa didn't answer immediately.</p>
<p>He remained quiet for a while, as if he were too busy thinking.</p>
<p>Eventually, he spoke, "We should keep a low profile for now. One wrong move could result in a gang war."</p>
<p>Adachi finally decided that this was enough eavesdropping for now, so he pushed himself off the door quietly and went back to the bathroom.</p>
<p>
  <em> He's right.. If they act too quickly, it'd be all too easy to start a war.. Still.. </em>
</p>
<p>Despite his mind telling him not to, Adachi found himself becoming sad at the thought of having to go against Kurosawa. <em> This isn't new </em>, he told himself.</p>
<p>
  <em> I already knew that it was a possibility since the very beginning. I'm only here in the first place to keep an eye on them. So stop.. </em>
</p>
<p>He clenched his fists unknowingly. He knows that he shouldn't get attached, and yet.. He couldn't stop this feeling, no matter how <b>hard</b> he tried..</p>
<p>Adachi quickly shook his thoughts away before opening and closing the bathroom door just loud enough for Kurosawa and Rokkaku to hear it from the other room.</p>
<p>He walked back to where he was before and listened in for anymore talking.</p>
<p>When he didn't hear anything gang related, he took it as the clear he needed and turned the handle on the door.</p>
<p>They both looked up at Adachi once they heard him enter and Rokkaku's eyes lit up.</p>
<p>"Ah, Adachi-senpai! I didn't know you were so close to Kurosawa-senpai!"</p>
<p>Kurosawa's brows furrowed in confusion, but Adachi just smiled at Rokkaku's enthusiasm. It always surprises him how excited Rokkaku acts whenever he sees him.</p>
<p>Adachi doesn't even know what exactly he did to get Rokkaku's attention, but he's been this way ever since. It was actually kinda flattering.</p>
<p>It wasn't often that anyone acted this way towards Adachi, so he can't help but feel happy.</p>
<p>"Good morning." Rokkaku eyed for only a second before asking, "Senpai, are you going already?"</p>
<p>Adachi smiled at Rokkaku's obvious disappointment and nodded. "Mm." Just before Rokkaku could whine, Kurosawa spoke. "You don't need to leave yet. You can stay for a while longer.."</p>
<p>Adachi could see the pleading hidden in Kurosawa's eyes, but he forced himself to look away and ignore it, which was really hard for some reason.</p>
<p>"Sorry, but I can't. Fujisaki-san's probably waiting for me at the apartment."</p>
<p>Adachi moved to where his bag was and got ready to leave, but because he wasn't looking, he didn't notice the panic in Kurosawa's eyes. <em> Fujisaki? Who's Fujisaki? At his apartment?? Then.. </em></p>
<p>Kurosawa was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Adachi leaving the room until he heard Rokkaku say, "Bye senpai, see you Monday!"</p>
<p>Before Kurosawa could say bye too, Adachi was gone. He scolded himself for not paying attention.</p>
<p>"Hmm.. She must've been his girlfriend then.." Kurosawa's focus was on Rokkaku in an instant.</p>
<p>"Eh?"</p>
<p>Rokkaku, not noticing the mood, started rambling excitedly. "Ah, right! You've never seen them together, have you!"</p>
<p>"What do you mean..?"</p>
<p>"I met Fujisaki-san once, she was really nice. I thought it was weird since Adachi-senpai doesn't really hang out with anyone, so I wondered what their relationship was. But if they're this close.."<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Rokkaku's voice seemed to fade away.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/><em> He.. </em></p>
<p>Rokkaku went on and on, not at all noticing Kurosawa zoning out.</p>
<p>
  <em> He has a girlfriend.. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you Jun for the fanart, it was so good!!</p>
<p>Anyway, this took longer than we wanted because my partner has exams, but the bright side is that I'm finally getting over my writer's block! I even wrote over my own word limit for each chapter this time.</p>
<p>Please tell me what you think of this chapter, I appreciate the feedback!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>